pikachu and ash lovers?
by knipester
Summary: chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

this is a pikachu and ash fic dont like dont read and this is my first fanfic so i need all the critisism that i can get.

DESCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING IN IT:DISCLAIMER

Ash woke up in the morning to his mother yelling ash!! and finally got up and got dressed and ran down

the stairs practically running over his mother and saying i'm late i'm late as he ran out the door runing

to professor oaks place and ran the whole way runing into the door and when he got up to th prof. he said

i'm a new trainer and i need my first pokemon and the prof. said well i'm sorry but theres no more pokemon

and ash said please prof. i need a pokemon and he sai well alright we do have one more pokemon and pulled

a pokeball from his pocket and handed it to ash and said this is a pikachu and poof! pikachu popped out of

the pokeball and he said well it doesnt look like he likes to stay in his pokeball and ash said well thats

ok he can just walk with me and the prof. said hey you look like a trainer i can trust how bout going on a

quest for me to catch all the pokemon and record them on this handing ash a pokedex and ash said ok and so

he left and started his journey walking down a path with pikachu and prety soon it became night so ash said

sorry pikachu i dont have a tent only a sleeping bag and it didnt seem like pikachu cared so ash set up his

sleeping bag and took off his hat then his shirt and he noticed pikachu was looking at his muscular body

so ash started to take off his shoes slowly and then slowly slid off his pants leaving on just his tight

briefs and he noticed pikachu staring at the bulge in his underwear and smiled as he slid into his sleeping

bag and said u can come sleep in here with me and so pikachu ran and slid into the sleeping bag and soon ash

was fast asleep and the little yellow pokemo was still awake staring at his new master bulge and carefully

moved and slowly started to rub his tiny rod untill he started to moan a little and his rod was sticking up

out of his fur pikachu was hard and was masturbating and started to move his paws up and down his shaft but

wanted more then anything to be nearer to his trainers cock so he slowly got on ashes leg and slowly started

to hump it getting faster and faster and suddenly ash woke up and peeked bown the sleeping bag and saw what

the yellow pokemon was doing and kept watching and pikachu moaned loud coming all over ashes leg.  
1


	2. Chapter 2

repeat disclaimer:do not own.

pikachu looked up at ash and saw him staring at him and pikachu became so

scared that ash would beangry or worse but ash just let the sleeping bag

fall so that pikachu was inside it and he wasnt looking and pikachu looked

confused as he lookedaround and the first thing that he noticed was

that ash was hard and pikachu thought did he acually like that and his question

was answered when ash reached down with both his hands and slid off his briefs

and pikachu got his first look at his first human cock and noted that i was big

eight inches when it was erect and then pikachu crawled up to it and licked the

tip and down it licking it every were and he suck on half the head and then slowly

went down untill he had taken half of his cock in his mouth and then pulled back

off and kept doimg it bobbing his head up and down his head getting faster and

faster untill ash moaned realy loud pikachu and came and then they were both exhausted

so ash pulled up his briefs and pikachu curled up in a ball and they both fell asleep

and ash woke up first getting up and getting dressed and by the time he was done

pikachu just woke up and got out and ash put the sleeping bag away and then said

did u like last night and pikachu jumped up and down saying pika pika and so

ash picked pikachu up and put him on his shoulder and continued on there journey

going to the next town and as they walked ash saw a pokemon and thought i almost

forgot i have to catch more pokemo so pikachu jumped off his shoulder...

IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS ON THE POKEMON THAT THEY FOUND AND THE SEX OF THE POKEMON

LET ME KNOW ALSO WHETHER I SHOULD INCLUDE THAT POKEMON IN THIS. 


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG BREAK BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK WELL HERE GOES!!**

**REPEAT DISCLAIMER:DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!**

And when pikachu jumped down from his sholder out from the bushes came.......(this is what youve all been waiting for) a female evee and

ash cried to pikachu use thundershock and pikachu cried pika....chu!!!! and the evee layed there nocked out and ash through a pokeball

at evee and it glowed red as it shook side to side three times and then lying still indicating that the pokemon was caught and then ash picked

up the ball and said yes i caught an evee and then pikachu jumped back on ash's sholder looking smug like

he new that there was no chance thatthe evee would not have been caught and

then ash went walking down the path towards the next town and prety soon (because they slept in) it

was getting late and so ash looked at pikachu who looked very sleepy and said alright buddy its time to set up

camp and ash was hungry and figured that pikachu and evee were to so

he built a fire and started to cook some stuff for him and while it was making he let evee out of her

pokeball and then reached into his backpack and got a couple packets of pokefood and got two food

dishes out and filled them with the pokefood and while he made his food the two pokemon started

to eat there food and when his food was ready ash took it and ate it fast

and then after they where all done ash set up his sleeping bag and started to strip down to

his underwear and pretty soon he was in just his briefs and his new pokemon was staring

at her new trainer the whole time and ash slid into his sleeping bag and said hey pikachu

are you coming and pikachu ran and climbed into his sleeping bag

and he looked at evee and said how about you do you want to sleep with us and evee said

eeeeveee very softly and slowly went and climbed in ash's sleeping bag with pikachu and

soon evee had fallen asleep and pikachu started to nudge ash's already hard cock and ash

smirked and climed out of the sleeping bag and pikachu followed him

and soon pikachu was sucking ash's hard cock and little did they know that evee was awake and watching them go at it....

**what will happen next time? any suggestions? plus i still need more pokemon**

**that they could run across please review and let me know.**


End file.
